


Неудачная Элегия

by JamesPotterHOG



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPotterHOG/pseuds/JamesPotterHOG
Summary: Подойди ближе; беззвучно произнеси мое имя — и ничего более.Мы — лишь слабые отголоски скорбной элегии сердца.





	Неудачная Элегия

**Author's Note:**

> Слушать в процессе чтения:  
> Fabrizio Paterlini – Broken;  
> Fabrizio Paterlini – If Melancholy Were Music.

Он пел так, как пели бы ангелы, если бы оным довелось спуститься на эту грешную землю. Чистый, слепящий своей кристальной невинностью голос. Минорные аккорды пианино лишь подчеркивали это. По оголенным нервам били током, заставляя проходить через целую череду ощущений: от самых запястий поднималась дрожь, достигала горла, где превращалась в тихий вздох; Джеймс вздрагивал на каждой ноте, неосознанно вслушиваясь; Кипенно-белая рубашка, которую надел по настоянию матери, неприятно царапала тронутую летним загаром спину, собираясь складками. Мелодия обрывалась неожиданно, чтобы возродиться через мгновение.  
  
Но оно — это мгновение — было отдано _Ему_. И то было прекраснее всего.  
  
В два ряда, как послушные солдаты, выстроились скамьи. Отполированные бойцы, отражающие лакированной деревянной поверхностью отблеск свечей. Витражные рисунки на окнах повествовали о тех временах, что нашли себе место только в Библии. Света здесь было так много, что, казалось, вместо искусственного огня где-то под потолком парит ещё одно солнце.  
  
И оно (Джеймс подумал об этом в ту же секунду, как увидел, и более не сомневался) было. Стояло в первом ряду в поношенных серых шортах, одному Богу известным способом державшихся на костлявых бедрах; Рукава рубашки опущены, не подвернуты, закрывают пальцы. Наверняка худые, длинные. В пшеничных вихрах жило пламя (мерное, ровно пламя). Нескладная фигура напоминала тонкий клинок, выкованный неумелыми руками подмастерья. Только синие (яркие, большие) глаза говорили о скрытой силе.  
  
Таких мальчиков, неприкаянных, незнакомых было много. Но внутренним, непоколебимым светом исходил только Он.  
  
Джеймс понял, что если и есть Ангелы где-то там, то Он — продолжение их. Ему, без пяти минут солдату, _благословение_.

 

 

Позже, падая на пожухлые осенние листья под градом пуль, он вспомнит тот единственный раз, когда поверил в Бога.

**Author's Note:**

> ОЧЕНЬ много местоимений, я знаю.


End file.
